<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Duet by wretcheddyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378408">Flower Duet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretcheddyke/pseuds/wretcheddyke'>wretcheddyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I miss horny bette porter, Recreational Drug Use, Reminiscing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretcheddyke/pseuds/wretcheddyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bette and Alice relive some memories (AKA the fic absolutely no one asked for)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Pieszecki/Bette Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower Duet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You remember this aria?” Bette’s grin is a little lopsided and her eyes are glassy, Alice can tell she’s high. The wine glass rests on her knee as she lounges on the opposite end of Shane’s balcony couch. The LA skyline gives her a glowing ambience as <em>Flower Duet</em> plays through the outdoor speakers.</p><p>"Oh, you mean our third date, when you finger-fucked me at the opera before telling me you didn’t think we were right for each other?” Alice laughs as she exhales a cloud of smoke, “No, I don’t remember a thing.” But the memory of Bette’s fingers sliding up her thigh pokes its way into her mind and the high lets the memory manifest in tingles across her skin.</p><p>“Feels like a lifetime ago.” Bette groans. “We were so young.” She remembers the thrill of keeping her eyes on the performance while Alice took short shallow gasps beside her.</p><p>“Hey, the 90s were another time.” Alice cocks an eyebrow. “You know who would’ve been proud of us?”</p><p>“Who?” Bette slurs.</p><p>“<em>Helena!”</em> She says in like it like it's a revelation and Bette gives out an exaggerated gasp.</p><p>“I have never met a woman so committed to public sex. Remember the horse races?” They both crack up at the memory and Bette pushes gently on Alice’s knee.</p><p>“God—you know, I can’t believe I once thought we’d be compatible.” She passes the joint to Bette.</p><p>“You think we’d of lasted if I hadn’t of met Tina?” Bette asks.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Alice laughs. “Are you insane, you would’ve lasted one more week before cheating on me with some other straight girl. Tina being the love of your life had nothing to do with it.” Bette wishes she could deny it but they both know how true the theory is. “Do you miss being a huge player?” She teases.</p><p>“No.” It’s the truth, really. “I hated sneaking around and feeling guilty all the time.” She takes another sip of wine. “Sure I miss the newness. I miss fucking someone and knowing it’s a terrible idea but doing it anyway. But I don’t miss feeling guilty.”</p><p>“You know I forgave you in, like, two seconds.” Alice reassures her.</p><p>“Yeah because you didn’t like me.” Bette counters, taking a small drag.</p><p>“I said we weren’t compatible, I didn’t say I didn’t like you.” Alice raises her free hand in mock surrender.</p><p>“Alice, did you have a crush on me?” Bette can't help but laugh.</p><p>“Alright, don’t get cocky.” Alice feigns resentment. “I was preoccupied with the whole…” She waves a hand to signify Bette’s persona, “sexy art curator power dyke thing.”</p><p>Bette cackles, “I’ll take art curator power dyke.”</p><p>“Sexy Mayor power dyke works too.” Alice gives a little shrug. “I’m just saying.”</p><p>“You’re drunk.” Bette grins and shakes her head. “And high.” She pushes Alice’s knee again a little too hard causing her to spill red wine on her shirt. “Oh, fuck.” Bette lets out a laugh.</p><p>“<em>Bette</em>!” Alice looks at the mess of red splashed across her chest, putting her glass and the joint down on the coffee table.</p><p>“Get it in water!” They rush—although to a sober bystander, it would look more like lolling sways—through the sliding doors into Shane’s ridiculous kitchen. Alice peels the wet shirt from her body and chucks it under the tap which Bette turns on.</p><p>“Is this the right thing to do?” Alice asks but it's a little late now.</p><p>“I think it’s cold water, right?”</p><p>“No, I think that's for blood.” They hold each other's gaze for a second in confusion before both collapsing into laughter again. “Whatever, I hated that shirt.” Alice says, remembering briefly that it originally belonged to Nat.</p><p>Bette takes in the view of Alice, high waist pants wrapping snug around pronounced abs, toned arms, little black bra. She looks good. “You know you’re not far off sexy power dyke yourself.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Alice raises an eyebrow and leans herself back on the counter with confidence, smug at the unexpected compliment. She watches Bette look her up and down and sees the cogs turning behind her eyes. She wonders if she’ll lean in and kiss her. Wonders if she’ll laugh again and walk off back to the balcony. What she doesn’t expect is for Bette to reach her hand forward between Alice’s legs and grasp at her inner thigh. Bette’s glassy eyes watch as Alice’s jaw goes slack; they watch her gasp as she slides her hand up the half-inch it takes to touch her centre and begin to rub.</p><p>The mix of the alcohol and the weed make the feeling all-encompassing and she lets out a little sigh, “<em>Fuck</em>.” Bette takes it as a cue to move things along and undoes the fastening on Alice’s pants. The interruption of contact gives Alice the respite she needs to ask, “Is this weird?”</p><p>“Shhh…” Bette slides her hand down Alice’s pants, under her underwear and elicits another gasp. “Don’t think too hard.” She can feel how wet Alice is and easily slips two fingers inside.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Alice whines again and Bette feels a surge of satisfaction. “You didn’t even kiss me.” She says breathily.</p><p>“Would you like me to kiss you?” Bette asks, amused at Alice’s scrunched up face and apparent indignation.</p><p>“No… that’s weird… we’re friends.” Alice pants as if Bette isn’t currently inside her, fucking her with a steady rhythm.</p><p>Bette laughs and reaches up to raise Alice’s chin with her spare hand, exposing her throat, and licks a long line across her carotid artery before biting down. The amalgamation of sensations pushes Alice over the edge and she’s soon clamping down on Bette’s fingers, her legs going weak. Bette holds her up for a few seconds, one hand going to her lower back to take some of her body weight. Once Alice’s orgasm subsides she withdraws her hand and takes a couple of steps back to take in her work; Alice’s dishevelment.</p><p>“Guys!” Shane’s voice echos through the hallway from the front door.</p><p>“Fuck!” Alice turns quickly to refasten her pants and flatten her disrupted hair.</p><p>“More wine.” She holds up two bottles of cabernet sauvignon, one in each hand. “What happened?’ She asks when she sees Bette holding back a laugh and Alice holding up a drenched t-shirt.</p><p>“Alice spilt wine.”</p><p>“Borrow a shirt from my room.” Shane instantly clocks the situation when she sees the flustered look on Alice’s face and quickly makes her way out to the balcony, holding back a laugh.</p><p>“This never happened.” Alice looks at Bette with stern eyes. “You did not just finger-fuck me in Shane’s kitchen—<em>Oh my god</em>.” Alice turns towards Shane’s bedroom to find a spare t-shirt, leaving a smug Bette to wash her hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nobody actually ships these two but if it were to happen, i think it would go down like this LOL. please drop your controversial pairings, i might just write a fic about them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>